There She Is!: The Next Step Ep 6: Broken
by Destroyer9283
Summary: The sixth episode to Season 1 of my spin-off of There She Is by SamBakZa. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: Before the episode starts, I just want to point out for all fans that I am NOT trying to bag on There She Is or SamBakZa. This is purely an idea that I came up with and I just went with it. I love There She Is just as much as you guys do…

Anyway…

==Prologue==

Jessica just sat on the bench in the lobby of the school. They had just announced that Nabi had won the Athlete of the Year award, but she didn't care anymore. After what happened to her with Doki, she didn't care about any of them…

Not only that, but she was still really mad about Doki. Not because she made the team, but, like Brandon, she was jealous of her. She knew she was better than her. But she just…didn't want to admit it…

To make matters worse, in about a week, her team had their championship cheer competition. Even though they had won for two straight years, she was really worried about people seeing that Doki was better than her.

So, she had to find a way to make sure something happened…that would cause her to miss it…

==Two days later==

The final bell rang, and the school day came to an end. But this wasn't just any last bell. Today was the last official day of the year. After the weekend was over, they would take their final exams, and then the school year would finally be over…

"Well, guys, we've almost made it to the end of the year, and man, have we been through a lot…" said Nabi.

All five of them smiled as Doki said "Well, for me, there's still a lot to do…"

With this, Nabi and Doki hugged, and then Doki went into the gym to practice for the big competition, while Nabi and the Jjintta sat in the lobby, waiting for her…

"Alright everybody! Let's start practicing for the big competition!" said Jessica. And with this, everyone started stretching. While they were getting ready, some young kids from around the town were in the gym playing with some dodge balls…

"Let's start with the pyramid, guys…and Doki…why don't YOU be on the top this time…?" said Jessica. Doki noticed that while she said this, she had a little smirk on her face…but nonetheless, she decided to try it…

With a perfect routine, Doki made her way on top, and let out a loud cheer. She seemed really happy to be on the top. So happy that she didn't realize that dodge ball coming right at her. And as she hit the ground, she instantly realized that she didn't hit the ground…

She hit her leg and back on the edge of the bleachers…

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"So when do you think Doki's practice is going to be over?" said Yi-Ho

But his question was answered when Sam-Ho came running down the hall towards them as fast as he could. He and Il-Ho had gone to the gym to see what was going on with the cheerleading. Now he looked worried and out of breath…

*Huff* *Puff* "Nabi…you gotta…come with me…man…"

"Dude, calm down! What happened?" said Yi-Ho

"D-Doki…she…I can't tell you here. Just follow me…She's in the nurs…"

But before he could finish, Nabi was already running as fast as he could down the hallway to the nurse's office. Fear ran through his body as he ran through the hallways. Sam and Yi-Ho were following close behind…

Finally, he burst through the doors of her office and looked frantically around. Eventually, he saw Il-Ho sitting down in a chair outside a room. He had a look of anger and sadness on his face. Without even asking he quickly made his way in the room, and what he saw both angered him, and brought a few tears to his eyes…

She laid there, as if she was asleep. He went over and saw that she was still breathing. As he got closer, one of his tears fell off his cheek and fell on her. She started to wake up a little, and Nabi relaxed a little…

"Ugh…N-Nabi…?" said Doki. She sounded tired and confused. And for the first time in a long time, Nabi went to hug HER first. "Who did this to you…?" said Nabi

"I'll field that one…"

Doki and Nabi turned to see The Jjintta at the door. "She fell when she and her team were practicing their pyramid. She fell because some kid kicked a dodge ball too high…" said Il-Ho

Nabi thought about this and said, "But why was she on top? With all due respect…" He turned to Doki, "You've never been on the top of the pyramid…"

"Well, Jessica said…"

But she didn't have to say anything else. Instantly, they all knew why this happened: Yet another jealous person…

"I can't believe this…first me with Brandon, and now you with Jessica!" said Nabi. He was down right angry now… Doki tried to calm him down, but she new it was useless…

But by this time, Nabi had clamed down. They were now making their way out of the nurse's office. Doki was using crutches, but she didn't have a cast over her leg, which reminded him, "So, how long will it take for you to heal…"

Doki looked down and said "Well, she said I should be healed in a few days…but the nurse said that I should stay off the cheerleading for at least a week…" With that they all stopped and looked at her. Then they continued on and Yi-Ho said,

"Well, are you gonna?…because remember, you have your cheerleading competition in about a week…"

With this, they all gasped. They all had forgotten about the competition, and they finally figured out what Jessica was up to. In this case, they figured that she couldn't do it…

No matter how much she wanted to…

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

==Prologue==

Jessica made her way out of the gym and smiled. She thought that her plan had succeeded, and that now, they would compete, and she would once again look like one of the best players in the entire school…

She thought…

As she made her way through the lobby, she stopped and realized a fatal mistake in her plan: Now that Doki couldn't play, they didn't have enough people on the team to compete in the competition! So now, no one would see any of them…

She had to decide: Doki, or the competition…?

==One week later==

Doki and Nabi made their way to the gym to watch the competition. They really didn't want to see Jessica any time soon, but they figured that they should at least try to be nice and support them. At this point, Doki's leg was healed, but her back was still aching a little. And as hey were about to sit down, they saw Lip Cat coming towards them.

"Hey, Lip Cat. How're you doing…? said Doki.

"Well, not so good actually. You should know right…?" she said

Doki and Nabi looked at each other, "What do you mean…? said Nabi.

"Don't you know? Because Doki can't cheer, the team doesn't have enough players, so they can't compete!"

They looked at each other with surprise. As Lip Cat made her way out of the gym, Nabi said,

"You don't think…she knew that when she thought about putting you in danger, do you…?"

She thought about it and said "Well, as much as she hates us, I'm sure she cares more about the team than she does me."

With that said, they saw Jessica coming this way, and they knew what they had to do. Before she could get there, they both made their way to the lockers room…

==A few hours later, around 11 AM…==

"How are we gonna compete if we don't have Doki?!" said one cheerleader.

Jessica had been asking herself that question all day. She couldn't believe that their chances of winning were crushed because of her. She thought maybe there was the chance that they could win…

There was…for as she thought about quitting, the double doors opened, and Doki sprang out with her pom-poms in her hands. She looked very excited as she said "Alright guys, let's get out there!" Everyone just looked at her as she made her way to the other end of the court to stretch…

Nabi smiled as he made his way to his seat. He wanted to make sure that this worked…

And it certainly did. As the competition started, the other team did their routine, which was pretty good. But Nabi saw Doki's routine and was astounded. Not only that, but Nabi realized something. He saw something…different about Doki, just like when he saw her when he was at his basketball game.

After a while, the judges finally voted. The final score: A 9.6 for the other team…

And for Doki's team: A 9.8

Everyone in the gym let out a cheer, as the cheerleading squad took home their 3rd championship trophy in a row. And as they received the trophy, all the cheerleaders picked up Doki and cheered for HER in particular. Once she was let down, she and Nabi shared a big hug, and they made their way out of the gym…

While Jessica, who was filled with anger, made her way to Doki's house…

==Epilogue==

Doki and Nabi made their way back home after having a big lunch for a celebration. They walked, hand in hand, as they were talking about what they were going to do for the summer. They had heard about a school trip to go to the beach. They said they would both go, but they couldn't figure out what to do next…

Their question was answered. They both stood there, shocked, as they went in to Doki's house…

While trying to avoid the broken glass shards on the floor…

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Doki and Nabi walked through the house, shocked. As they opened the door a little bit more to let in more light, they noticed that all the windows in the house were shattered, hence the broken glass all over the floor. They also noticed that the lamps were broken and the kitchen was a mess. All the food in the refrigerator was now spilled all over the ground. Also, all the glass cups were broken too…

They were both speechless as they walked though the house, trying to avoid stepping on any broken glass. Everything in the house seemed to be ripped up or broken. Doki gasped as she ran upstairs. As she expected, her room was a mess too. Windows broken, her closet was open and all the clothes were on the floor…

Then she heard something out in the hallway. She traced it to her small closet in the hallway, where some of her adopted pet were. They were sitting in the corner, as if they were just attacked. Doki ran to them and comforted them. She noticed that her dog had some glass shards in his fur, and some were in his skin…

She gasped again as she tried to pull them out. Each time she did, the little god your squeak in pain. She finally got them all out when she noticed something on the floor. The look of this almost made her burst in tears…

It was a picture of her and Nabi, standing by the vending machines…where they first met…

The picture was originally in her room. As she came out of the closet, she noticed that the photo was torn and the glass frame was broken, with some of its shards in the photo. She took them out and held it close…

Meanwhile, Nabi was downstairs, looking at the rest of the damage. Every so often, he would hear the crunch of him stepping on glass shards. He cleared the couch and sat down to think. All the trouble, all of the adventures that he and Doki had been through…

He thought that this was over. He thought that after their adventure at the airport, everything would be fine…

He was broken out of his trance when Doki came slowly down the stairs. She looked even for stressed and sad than she did when they first came in. From the look on her face, he could tell that something really bad happened.

"What happe-…?" said Nabi

But before he cold finish, she handed him the picture. Like Doki, he remembered this picture. One of his old friends about a year back took this picture. He was a very good photographer, as the picture showed…

"Nabi…I-I just…I don't…" But Doki couldn't get it out. She was too choked up by the picture and her house that she just couldn't say it. As she got closer to him, he saw a few tears running down her cheeks…

With this, she just collapsed right into his arms. As Nabi held her close, he realized that it wasn't over. It was only beginning. As he thought about this, Doki started crying more than she ever had. As he was broken out of his thought, he held her closer, comforting her…

While outside, someone was watching…

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

NOTE: Before the episode starts, a little notice here. This next part (part 5) of the episode is going to be split up into 2 parts. One (this one) will follow the mystery person from the last part, and the other will follow Doki and Nabi. Eventually, the two stories will meet, and that will become the first part of my next episode. If you don't get it, then you'll see…

Anyway…

Il-Ho looked through the broken window of Doki's house and stopped. He saw Doki, crying, while Nabi was there comforting her. As he looked upon this, he couldn't help but feel a little relieved…

You see, about two months before Doki met Nabi, Il-Ho met Doki for the first time. He had met her a block down from the vending machines. After about a week, they were close friends, yet not exactly boyfriend and girlfriend…

They were more like…brother and sister…

As Il-Ho stepped into his house, the thoughts about those two months rolled on in his head. He remembered the lunches they had together, the movies, and many other things. He even remembered finding her pet dog, which was still living with her today…

But the one thing that he would never forget…the break up…

He didn't really count it as a break-up, considering they weren't BF and GF, but it still hurt him to this day. You see, at the time of the break-up, riots had begun in the city about inter-marriage relationships…

The problem…? At the time, Il-Ho was against it; Doki was for it…

Il-Ho then believed that things should remain the same, but Doki believed that all love could be accepted. Il-Ho thought about it a few times, but at that point, he just couldn't find the heart to believe it…

So…they eventually broke apart…

For two weeks, he was devastated. Even though he hadn't talked to her, he could still see her wherever he went. He once had a dream of her running away from him, with him running towards her, shouting her name. He woke up, thinking that she was still there, but he realized it was pointless. It seemed he would be sad forever…

Until his anger got a hold of him…

About two weeks after the break-up, Sam, Il, and Yi-Ho (they were all still friends at the time) found Brandon's group (even though they had already known him, they didn't know his group), and the rest was history. Now, as he sat down on his bed, he realized that what he intended after he left Brandon's group was fulfilled…

As much as he didn't want to admit it, as long as Doki was with Nabi, she was safe, and that's all he wanted…

He was broken out of his thought when he saw something going on in Nabi's house. Being the curious person he was, he went to check out what was going on…

And what he saw shocked him…

As he made his way back to his room, he couldn't believe what he had just seen. He never thought that Nabi would even try that, being the person he was! But he realized now that it was inevitable; Nabi really did love Doki, and he couldn't do anything about it…

Or maybe…he could help them out…

He stayed up all night trying to put all the pieces together. You see, tomorrow was the beach party for their school, and he knew that they were all going. He figured that this would be his perfect opportunity to help…

Before he knew it, morning came, and it was time to put his plan into action. He had already called Sam and Yi-Ho to tell them the details. Even though they were a little shocked to hear that he was helping Nabi, they decided to help him…

And as he ran out to go in front of Nabi's house, he grabbed something off his side table…

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Doki just kept crying while Nabi tried to comfort her. He knew that he would have to do something better, but he couldn't think of anything at the moment. He could only think about who could do this, and why.

"I'm gonna fix this…" said Nabi

Doki looked up at him like a small child. Her eyes were starting to turn red from all the crying. "Wha-?"

"I don't know who did this, or if they'll do it again, but somehow, I'm gonna fix this." said Nabi. He had a major look of seriousness on his face. Doki smiled a little bit, but then she lost ti as she said,

"But…what about my house? Who's gonna clean it and fix the windows? And more importantly, where am I gonna stay?"

"Um…we'll field one of those…"

They both turned around to see Sam and Yi-Ho standing at the door. They were looking around with the same kind of shock that Doki and Nabi had when they first saw her house. "Wow. What a mess…" said Yi-Ho. For now, that's all he really could say. He was too stunned to say anything else.

"You know guys, you don't hav-." said Doki

Sam-Ho came over and smiled at her. "We're not doing this because we have to; we're doing this because we want to. We want to help you guys no matter what from now on. We don't care what the consequences are…"

As Doki and Nabi made their way out of her house and towards Nabi's, Doki brought up her question again, "So, where do you think I could stay until they're done?" With that, Nabi had an idea. He didn't think it was very decent, but for know it would have to do.

"Well, you know, I DO have a fold out bed at my house…" said Nabi

Doki looked at him, for she already knew where he was going with it. "And I'm not using it much, and there's plenty of room…so I thought maybe you could-."

But Nabi didn't have to finish, for with that said, she hugged him on the side. So hard, that he almost fell over. "Thank you…" she said. And then, with her still holding on to him, they made their way into Nabi's house.

==Morning, around 1 AM==

Nabi slowly woke up. He looked at his clock and sighed. Only a few more hours until they would make their way to the beach. He had really looked forward to it. He and Doki had been talking about all day yesterday. They had watched a few movies too. And now, they were both tired.

Except for Nabi, who was starting to get a little thirsty…

Nabi quietly made his way towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. After he finished he stopped for a sec and looked at Doki. He smiled a little as he made his way closer to see her better. And as he looked at her sleeping there, he heard something,

"Kiss her…"

He jumped a little. He thought he heard a voice talking right next to him. Again, it said,

"Kiss her…"

As he thought about the voice and looked around, he realized something that he never thought he would ever feel: He really did love Doki. No matter how many times he tried to run away from her in the past, he really did love her.

So, he decided to do what the voice said…

He slowly bent over to kiss her on the cheek, when all of a sudden; a small heart appeared above his head. As he kept bending down, the heart fell like a small rock. Just as Nabi was going to kiss her, the heart hit her cheek, and she started to wake up…

Nabi started to panic. He wanted to run and go to his room, but something in him wouldn't let him move. She started to move even more. Then, all at once, Nabi used all the strength in his body to move quietly up the stairs, and then back into his room. As he got half way to the stairs, he realized that he left the heart there! Using all his speed, he grabbed the heart and made his way back to his room…

Nabi shut the door really quiet as he caught his breath. Ashe sat down in his bed, he opened his fist to show the heart. He looked at it and was filled with depression. The one time he decided not to run, he ran away. He couldn't believe that he ran away from her again! He started to get angry, but then he clamed down when he saw his chance. He didn't know if it would work or not, but he was gonna try…

Tomorrow at the beach party…

==Epilogue==

Doki and Nabi both got dressed as they got ready for the big party. Doki packed her swimsuit and sighed. She looked out the window to see that the windows in her house were back up. She was amazed on how fast the Jjintta worked…

Nabi quickly made his way through the house while Doki was getting ready. She was in the bath room when Nabi went out. He left a note there, saying that he was at the school, and that he would see her there. Nabi went out the door, but was stopped as he came around the corner…

He saw Il-Ho, just standing there, with something in his hand…

To be continued…


End file.
